Mystique, le site
by Chiara Cadrich
Summary: Maximisez vos chances de faire une belle rencontre dès aujourd'hui ! Inscrivez-vous gratuitement sur Mystique, le Site de Rencontres Sérieuses pour Vilains Patentés !


**Mystique, le site**

.oOo.

– Putain ! Ils sont passés où, ces bons-à-rien ?

L'Œil scrutait l'horizon, dardant l'âpre faisceau de Ses pupilles bordées de feu.

– J'en ai neuf, et pas un pour rattraper les autres !

…

– Ah ! En voilà un ! Il suffit que je regarde ailleurs un instant, et allez hop, on part aux fraises ! Bon alors c'est lequel, celui-là ? Quelle idée idiote, ces uniformes !

La voix se fit impérieuse et sépulcrale :

– Ici Sauron ! Introspection annale immédiate !

…

– Ben oui, toi ! Identification de ton numéro d'anneau ! Tu croyais quoi ?1

…

– N°7 ! Bon alors c'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris dans « Rester Groupier » ?

…

– T'as peur de l'eau ! Tu te fous de moi ? Traverse cette rivière immédiatement et rejoins les autres, ou je te retire ton anneau ! Ça va te faire un coup de vieux, c'est moi qui te le dis !

…

– Allo, n°1 ! … Oui, Roi-Sorcier, c'est à toi que je parle ! Au rapport !

…

– Vous y arrivez pas ? Mon œil ! Vous êtes relookés façon la mort-qui-tue, je vous ai filé des canassons de compète, et vous vous entraînez depuis trois mille ans !

…

– Je veux plus rien entendre ! Tu me rassembles ton équipe, vous me retrouvez ce Bessac de la Comté, et tu rappliques illico ! Et t'avise pas de t'amuser avec le gnome en chemin ! Il a un truc à me rendre !

…

Un orage se déchaîna autour de Barad-Dûr. L'Œil-qui-ne-dort-jamais lança des éclairs :

– Oh, Morgoth ! Il faut constamment les avoir à l'Œil, c'est épuisant ! Non, tu le fouilles pas, tu l'analyses pas, tu le ramènes tel que ! Et puis cesse de discuter mes ordres ! Je te surveille ! J'ouvre l'Œil !

Une atroce migraine ophtalmique taraudait l'Œil-qui-ne-dort-jamais. Depuis des éons, Sauron n'avait pas pu fermer l'Œil. Et ce n'était pas les prouesses de ses Nazgûls qui allaient le détendre…

Ces derniers temps, l'agacement lui faisait même faire quelques erreurs tactiques - bénignes, bien sûr, car il n'était pas à quelques milliers d'orques près, mais tout de même, ce n'était pas bon pour son image de tyran impitoyable et redouté... Ces Nazgûls commençaient à lui sortir par les yeux...

Le palantir s'illumina de nouvelles objections et de protestations larmoyantes.

Exaspéré, Sauron mit fin à la conversation, plongeant la pierre dans la pénombre :

– Et maintenant TA GUEULE, EXECUTION !

Un grattement discret se fit aussitôt entendre à la haute porte de Barad-Dûr.

– QUOI, QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST ?

– Vous m'avez fait mander, Maître ? grimaça un immonde râtelier de dents gâtées, à la porte entrouverte.

– Non, La Bouche, ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais ! Mais reste donc, j'ai bien besoin d'une conversation entre trois Yeux...

La Bouche de Sauron, grimaçante, fit une révérence. Son sourire obséquieux, aux lèvres dévorées par la lèpre, dévoilait des crocs répugnants. Ambassadeur extraordinaire de son maître auprès des peuples de la Terre du Milieu, l'odieux personnage s'était hissé au poste d'éminence de la tour sombre, par la ruse et la cruauté. De son mentor, il avait appris la haute sorcellerie, durant un autre âge du monde.

Pour faire court, c'était un fayot de première, qui connaissait les faiblesses de son maître comme sa poche - dans laquelle il n'avait pas les yeux - et lui jetait constamment de la poudre aux yeux !

Accablé, l'Œil-qui-ne-dort-jamais se confia à son chambellan, dont la fourbe et abominable face arborait un air mielleux et compatissant.

– J'en peux plus Moi, on n'est vraiment pas secondé ! souffla Sauron. J'ai du mal à garder l'Œil en face du trou !

– Diriger ces crétins annelés doit être éreintant… Mais que voulez-vous, votre Horripilation, loin de l'Œil, loin du cœur... susurra le sournois d'une voix pateline et mélodieuse. Quel dommage que votre Exécration ne puisse s'octroyer quelque distraction…

– Je m'octroie tout ce que je veux ! Ne suis-Je pas en passe de devenir le MMMMMAÎTRE DE CE MOOOONDE ?

– hmmm... Mais comme c'est évident ! Dans ces conditions, je ne saurais trop conseiller à Votre Répugnaaaaance, de recourir au service « » !

L'Œil-qui-ne-dort-jamais, rond comme une bille, regarda La Bouche d'un air étonné :

– Élabore un peu, La Bouche, tu es payée pour ça !

– Mais certainement, votre Abomination ! Ce service vous met en relation avec des personnes de qualité, qui vous ressemblent… avec lesquelles vous échangez des vilénies, vous partagez des horreurs, … Rassurez-vous, rien que la crème de la crème des méchants ! Et qui sait, peut-être quelque Reine de l'Épouvante, qui manque à l'éternelle nuit de son Obscurité, va-t-elle lui taper dans l'Œil ? Sauron toisa la misérable Bouche en lui faisant les gros Yeux :

– Et puis quoi encore ? Tu me vois faire les Yeux doux, me pâmer pour les beaux Yeux de la faucheuse, échanger des serments l'Œil dans les yeux ?

La Bouche, pliée en quatre, lorgnait son patron avec le regard torve du lèche-cul qui se le fait botter, mais il se recomposa rapidement une servilité de circonstance :

– Votre Obscénité a mille fois raison, comme toujours ! Consulter les annonces n'engage à rien, cela va Lui permettre d'aborder les problèmes avec un Œil nouveau, de détendre votre Exécration, Bon pied bon Œil ! En tout cas, Elle fera des rencontres propices à oublier un moment Ses subalternes incompétents ! Vous pouvez y aller les Yeux fermés !

Mais Sauron fronçait son Œil, de plus en plus soupçonneux. Comment il connaissait cet établissement pour VIP2, ce parvenu ? Il faudrait que l'Œil-qui-ne-dort-jamais pense à surveiller ce lèche-botte…

Cependant, l'Œil-en-question se sentait à bout. Il se ravisa et, pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un plouc, déclara d'un ton caverneux et blasé :

– Mmoui, fais ça… appelle donc ce Service Mystique, que j'y jette un coup d'Œil ! Mais tâche d'éviter que ça me coûte les Yeux de la tête !

.oOo.

L'Œil-qui-ne-dort-jamais, penché sur son palantir, naviguait allègrement d'une annonce à l'autre. À ses côtés, perchée sur un tabouret inconfortable, la Bouche notait précipitamment les appréciations, tachant de comprendre, en bon fayot qu'il est, les raisons des appétences ou des réticences de son maître.

– L'inégalable duo infernal Gog et Magog défie au bridge quiconque aura le cran de former une paire. Enjeu proposé : la Terre Bénie !

_Note pour plus tard : La Terre Bénie est le but ultime de mon maître, il y tient à son Trésor comme à la prunelle de son Œil ! Peut-être consentirait-il à s'adjoindre un comparse pour une partie de bridge. Mais ne pas songer ensuite à partager le prix…_

– Madara Uchiha recherche un camarade pour des parties de ricochet, et Sharingan si affinité.

_Note pour plus tard : vérifier si le Sharingan peut s'emprisonner dans un anneau…_

– Tisseuse hors-pair, Shelob propose ses napperons haute résistance ! Recherche un emploi de gardienne de propriété. Assez casanière mais grande fan des partages culinaires avec les voisins.

_Note pour plus tard : Le maître semble intéressé. Elle est un peu poilue, mais une employée sérieuse et fiable, c'est toujours intéressant… On pourrait lui confier une porte…_

– Morgoth, emprisonné dans les limbes pour l'éternité, recherche une âme secourable qui accepterait d'entretenir avec lui une correspondance régulière.

_Note pour plus tard : Sauron semble craindre le mauvais œil, il répugne à écrire à son ancien maître vaincu…_

– Elrik de Melniboné recherche l'universelle panacée pour pallier ses soucis de santé. En attendant, accepte d'adouber de sa faucheuse, toute âme vigoureuse.

_Note pour plus tard : Un anneau des nains, si on pouvait le recouvrer, serait mieux employé, offert à ce bouillant jeune homme._

– Le Joker, joyeux plaisantin et pointure des bas-fonds urbains, propose son excentrique compétence en chimie amusante.

_Note pour plus tard : conserver cette carte de visite, expérience utile pour masquer le soleil de nuages nauséabonds, les jours de grande invasion orque._

– L'Empereur Palpatine dispense des cours particuliers de philosophie et d'escrime à des jeunes gens attentifs et moralement souples.

_Note pour plus tard : Celui-là m'a vraiment l'air d'un bâtard ! Se débarrasser de tout candidat sérieux de ce genre, qui viendrait menacer ma position de Bouche._

– Samaël, ancien seigneur des ténèbres, replonge dans l'expérimentation humaine effective et affective. À la demande expresse de sa thérapeute, cesse de se prendre des balles, de se vautrer dans Le Lux et anime un groupe d'anges déchus anonymes.

_Note pour plus tard : Intéressant cursus de reconversion. Voie de garage royale pour me laisser devenir Calife à la place du Calife…_

– Lord Voldemor, postulant au statut de Seigneur des Ténèbres. Se sent un peu éparpillé dernièrement. En quête de nouvelles approches pour recoller les morceaux.

_Note pour plus tard : on pourrait lui confier la réorganisation de l'ordre des Istari… Ce Saroumane me parait pas franc du collier… Mais penser d'abord à lui brider sa baguette._

– Catwoman, griffures sensuelles pour toutes et tous !

_Note pour tout de suite : Hmmm, celle-là, je lui ferais bien une ambassade individuelle... Une renégate, vicieuse en diable... Elle a pas froid aux Yeux !_

– Regardez, votre Ignominie, celle-ci vaut le coup d'Œil ! "Ursula et Morgana, Sœurs siamoises, Duo de Théraputes ventouses, papouilles et suçons en stéréo !"

– Mais ça saute aux Yeux, encore des croqueuses de dot aux Yeux plus gros que le ventre ! Celles-là se mettent le doigt dans l'Œil, si elles croient que je vais partager le Trésor ! Je sens que ça finirait mal et que j'aurais plus que mon Œil pour pleurer !

– Une telle clairvoyance éblouit mes nuits, Votre Pestilence ! Ces gens sont d'un sans-gêne, croient-ils pouvoir vivre à l'Œil, aux crochets du premier gogo ?

Mais l'Œil-qui-ne-dort-jamais n'écoutait plus. Il était repris par son dada, complètement obnubilé :

– Si on tente de faire main basse sur mon Trésor, alors Œil pour œil ! D'ailleurs il va voir, le Bessac !

Et de balayer la campagne de son faisceau incendiaire et scrutateur…

.oOo.

1 Le lecteur nous fera peut-être l'amitié ce croire que cette confusion sémantique est voulue…

2 N'allez pas croire que je me laisse aller à un anglicisme ! VIP signifie Vauriens Illustres et Puissants !


End file.
